Punk'd
by firesong77
Summary: Welcome to Punk'd, where we prank celebrities for your amusement. We've just punked Chiro, Sparx, Nova and Otto, Antauri and now Gibson. Read to see what happens, R&R please! FINISHED! AT LAST!
1. Chiro

HEY HEY PEOPLEZ! Welcome to a new story by firesong77... that's me, in case you didn't know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Monkey Team, but I do own Matt, the drunken idiot on Punk'd, and Gwen and Emily, the two hosts and helpers for Punk'd. Yay!

Read and Review please! This will be the last TV story thingy. Thanks again to everyone that reviews!

**Punk'd**

**Chapter one - Chiro**

** Hey everyone, and welcome to Punk'd. Punk'd is where we prank celebrities. Today we will be targeting Chiro. As he takes the bike for a spin, he gets more then he bargained for. Matt will be our bike thief, Emily is our tow-truck driver and Gwen is the parking inspector. Jinmay also has been asked to help us. Uh oh Chiro, beware, the Punk'd crew is on the loose! **

Chiro was riding down the streets of Shuggazoom on his Sun Riders motorbike, care free and completely unaware that he was about to be punk'd. Apparently, Jinmay had wanted to see him, and asked him to bring the bike.

Chiro suddenly came to a red light, and he came to a halt. While waiting for the lights to turn green, a man with crazy brown hair, who we know is Matt, ran up to him, shouting in a drunken fashion.

"Gerrof the bike, mate!" he yelled, waving his hands around in the air. Chiro blinked.

"What?"

"**gErRoF!**" he screamed. Chiro jumped in fright.

"Hey!" Chiro cried in protest. "Do you know who I am?"

Matt nodded. "Yarr, you're dat freaky monk-ay boy. NOW GIMME YA BIKE, PUNK!" He grabbed Chiro and uselessly attempted to drag him off the bike.

"Hey!" Chiro shouted again, "Don't make me Monkey Fu you!"

Matt laughed. "You can't Monk-ay Fu me! I'm a well-respected and highly dignified citizen of Shuggazoom. NOW MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, BUSTA!"

Chiro, absolutely freaked out, jumped off the bike and ran on to the sidewalk. Matt triumphantly jumped on the bike, slammed the helmet on his head and stepped on the accelerator, zooming through a red light, screaming like a psychopath as he went.

Chiro watched him disappear around a corner, horrified. He then decided to follow Matt.

When Chiro ran around a corner, he came face-to-face with his Sun Riders motorbike. In a no-parking zone.

Chiro went over to his bike, just as Gwen the parking inspector slammed a ticket on the windscreen.

"Hey!" Chiro shouted in protest. "You can't do that! Some drunk guy stole my bike and parked it here!"

"That's not my fault." said Gwen. "It's your bike, so it's your responsibility. And you have to pay the price."

Chiro stared at Gwen, his mouth wide open. "How much is it?" he said.

Gwen looked at the ticket. "Two hundred bucks."

Chiro stared at Gwen in horror. "(Censored), man! I don't have that much!" Chiro tried to pull his bike away, but Gwen grabbed the handles and pulled it back.

"Sorry, Chiro. Your gonna have to pay the fine right now, or we'll tow it away." said Gwen. "Come on, pay up!"

Chiro emptied his pockets. All he had was fifty cents.

"You can't take my bike!" yelled Chiro, "I need it!"

Gwen shrugged. "The law's the law, mate, and you just broke it. Well? You got the money?"

Chiro shook his head helplessly, so Gwen pulled out her mobile and called Emily the tow truck driver.

"Hey, Em? Yeah. He can't pay up. Bring the tow truck. Looks like it's the wreckers for him."

Chiro gasped. "You can't destroy my bike!"

Gwen turned off her phone and faced Chiro. "I can and I will."

Suddenly, a tow truck rounded the corner and parked right next to Chiro's bike. Emily stepped out.

"So," she said. "Shuggazoom's major celebrity is broke?"

"I'm not broke!" Chiro shouted. "I just don't ride around the streets of Shuggazoom with two hundred dollars in my pocket!"

Emily grinned. "In other words, you're broke?"

"No!" Chiro yelled. "Now gimme my bike back!"

"Nope." Emily answered. "Your bike is now mine." She dragged the bike on to the tow truck, and jumped back in.

Chiro leapt into the passenger seat. "I'm coming with you. I'm gonna sort things out."

Emily shook her head. "No you're not. I have to take this bike four hours out of the city. You aren't coming with me."

Chiro spotted Matt walking drunkenly down the street. "Hey!" he shouted. "That's the guy who stole my bike!"

Gwen frowned. "Well, don't blame him! Your bike, your responsibility!"

Chiro gasped. "I don't believe this!"

"WOOOO-AAAAA!" cried Matt, spraying beer everywhere. Then he started to sing, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout!" He demonstrated by placing one hand on his hip and one like a spout, "When I get all steamed up, then I SHOUT!" Matt jumped in the air, kicking, "I like alcohol! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed in ecstasy. Chiro looked plainly freaked out.

"Listen man, have you seen a psychologist lately?"

"No," replied Matt, grinning stupidly, "What's a psychologist anyway?"

"Never mind," grumbled Chiro, "GIMME MY (censored) BIKE BACK!"

Emily smiled. "So," she said. "How does it feel?"

Chiro glared at her. "Having my bike taken off me? Terrible!"

Emily shook her head. "No! I meant, how does it feel getting punk'd?"

Chiro stared at Emily for a moment, and then saw Gwen and Matt laughing their heads off. "I hate you all!" said Chiro, laughing with them. "That is so mean! How could you do this to me?"

"Well," said Gwen. "Sometimes for the money, sometimes we just want to laugh at you."

"Do I still have to pay that fine?" asked Chiro.

"Yeah, cough up." said Gwen.

**Thank you for reading, now for reviewing. Please review. Next chapter, Sparx. (BTW, Chiro didn't pay the fine)**


	2. Sparx

Hey everyone, and welcome back to another chapter on Punk'd. Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter. Well, read on.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own the Monkey Team, but I do own Matt, Gwen and Emily.

** Hey hey, today we shall be punking Sprx, or SPRX-77. Sparky, Sparky, Sparky... Try not to swear too much. Sparx will soon learn that crime doesn't pay! Emily shall be our store owner, Matt will be our security guard and Gwen will be a witness. We have also got Chiro in on this. **

"Hey, Sparky!" said Chiro. "Do you want to go get a new video game? I'm bored of this one."

Sparx threw down his controller. "Yeah, okay. But first... 1. I get to choose the game this time, and 2. **DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!**"

"Okay, okay!" said Chiro. "Don't go crazy, man!"

Chiro and Sparx snuck out of the robot (mainly because Antauri wouldn't approve) and went out to the video store.

When they were inside, Emily the shop owner went up to them and greeted them "Morning!" she said cheerfully. "Can I help you? Shall I direct you to the racing games?"

Sparx swore he saw Chiro smirking, and he swore he saw Emily putting on the 'shut up' face.

"Well," said Chiro. "Sparx? Do you want racing?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sparx replied. He ran over to the racing section, while Chiro quietly grabbed the nearest game, which just 'happened' to be rated R.

Sparx came back with a video game. "Hey, Chiro!" he called. "This is forty dollars! Can you afford it?"

Chiro sighed. "I only brought thirty." he said. "But this game's twenty!" he said. He held up the R-rated game. Sparx looked a little freaked out.

"Are you sure?" he said uncertainly. "I don't think a game with people-eating zombies is the best choice."

"Ah. I didn't read the description. I didn't know it had zombies in it."

"Oh really? And you didn't see the picture of the zombie on the front cover?"

"Not really, no." said Chiro, looking at the sort-of-freaky picture on the cover with an expression of disgust. Chiro then handed the video game to Sparx. "Just check it out, okay? I'm going outside."

Chiro walked out of the store, while Sparx looked at the R-rated game. "Should I get this?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly he heard Chiro calling to him.

"Hey!" Chiro shouted from outside. "Sparky- I mean, Sparx! Check this out!"

Sparx, with a new curiosity, ran outside. But what he didn't know was that he was still holding the game.

Alarms suddenly sounded everywhere, and Sparx skidded to a halt.

"STOP!" cried Emily from inside the store. "STOP! THIEF!"

Sparx suddenly noticed the game in his hands. "Er..." he stammered. "I didn't know I was still holding it!"

Emily didn't look fooled. Suddenly, she turned around and faced a shopper in the store. "Did you see him take the game?" she interrogated.

Chiro suddenly recognised the shopper as Gwen. Gwen frowned at Sparx. "Yeah, I saw him take it!" she said. "He tried to hide it as he ran out of the store. He was all shifty-eyed."

Sparx couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" he said angrily. "How could you lie?"

"More like, how could you steal it?" said Chiro. "I thought you were a reliable member of the Hyper Force! You're supposed to be a hero, not a burglar!"

Sparx was steamed. Even Chiro didn't believe him!

"I'm telling you!" shouted Sparx. "I didn't mean to take it out here!"

Emily ran back to the counter, and pressed a large red button. There was a loud ringing sound, and out ran Matt the drunken idiot who is now for once in his life actually sober.

"Security!" shouted Matt. "You are under arrest for attempted robbery!" (A/N: That is probably the most intelligent thing Matt has ever said)

"Hey! I **said **I didn't steal it!" Sparx snarled. Everyone flinched, but Emily remained firm.

"Sorry, lil' red dude, but everyone saw you take it. Even Chiro saw you take it."

"What?" Sparx was outraged, "THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! CHIRO! How could you do this to me?"

Chiro shrugged, "Hey Sparx, I can't be seen hanging around with criminals! It would ruin my reputation!"

Sparx lost it. "I AM NOT A F-(censored) CRIMINAL!" he screamed, "Hey, why aren't you questioning all the other people in here?"

Emily looked away, then faced Sparx angrily. "Those people were at the back of the store, and they didn't see anything!"

Sparx was furious. "HOW MANY (censored) TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DIDN'T TAKE THE (censored) VIDEO GAME! Holy (censored), I can't believe you (censored) people!"

Everyone gasped at Sparx's dirty language. "Sparx!" said Chiro in awe. "Where did you learn that?"

"Er," said Sparx uncomfortably. "Um... Antauri?"

"I doubt it." said Gwen.

Matt grabbed Sparx's arms. "I am placing you under arrest for attempted robbery! Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law. You have the right to an attourney. If you cannot afford an attourney, one will be appointed to you. Do you comply?"

"No, of course I don't (censored) comply!" snapped Sparx, pulling his arms from Matt's grasp. "I hate you, you little (censored) head!"

Matt lowered himself to Sparx's level. "Are you prepared to accept," he said quietly, "That you are being Punk'd?"

Stunned silence.

Until...

"You little (censored)!" said Sparx quietly. He became aware that everyone in Shuggazoom was probably laughing at him. If he could've turned red, he would have. Lucky for him, Skeleton King didn't have a television.

"I hate you!" said Sparx with a laugh. "See that, Chiro? Why didn't you stop these Punkers?"

"He was part of it." said Emily.

"Well," said Gwen, "Now that we've Punk'd you, we're gonna need your help with the next Punking."

"Okay!" said Sparx eagerly. "Who are we Punking?" Please be Gibson, he thought, please be Gibson.

"We're Punking... Nova."

Sparx's grin disappeared.

** As you can tell by the story, we're Punking Nova next! Now beware, I can tell that in the next chapter... there will be violence. Now Read and Review! **


	3. Nova

Hello everyone, and I'm back with a whole new chapter! Please read and review! Thank you! Here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Monkey Team, but I do own Matt, Gwen, Emily and our new purple monkey, Josie, who will be helping us. Also, I do not own Argent, Lights of the Aurora does. READ ON!

**Chapter three - Punking Nova**

** Punking Nova. Hmm, this might lead to trouble, but, oh well, it's worth it! Sparx will be our cheating man, Argent will be acting Sparx's girlfriend and Josie will play the 'other woman'. **

"Hey, Nova!" said Sparx. "I sent all the other monkeys out, so, you wanna like, I dunno, play a video game or something?"

Nova shrugged She had nothing else better to do, "Sure, whatever." The two entered the main room, and began playing video games. Suddenly, a purple monkey with inquisitive black eyes walked in.

"Oh, hey Josie!" said Sparx happily. He stood up and hugged her, when Nova glanced over.

"Who are you?" she asked rather rudely.

"Oh, um," Sparx smiled, "Josie, this is Nova. Nova, this is Josie."

The two acknowledged each other by nodding.

"Well, see ya, Josie." Sparx waved goodbye, as Josie walked out the door.

"Who's she?" asked Nova casually. Sparx shrugged.

"That's Josie. I met her ages ago, and she's just come to Shuggazoom."

"You never told me about her." said Nova. Sparx shrugged again.

"I must have forgotten."

Nova snorted. She wouldn't put it past him.

As the two played more video games, another monkey walked in. She had navy blue fur, and dangerously glinting yellow eyes, and her name was Argent. She scowled angrily at Nova.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Nova."

"Oh, hello Nova." Argent glared at Sparx, "Is that her?" she demanded, "Well? Get in here." Argent was about to storm out of the room, when she added, "NOW!"

Sparx hurriedly followed Argent into the other room, where their arguing could be heard by Nova. Nova sighed. Sparx could be so stupid, she thought. Nova caught bits of their heated discussion.

"Is that her?" demanded Argent's voice.

"No! I swear! That's just Nova!"

"Listen Sparx, no, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Nova glanced up warily. She wondered if they knew she could her them. Suddenly, the two stormed back into the room, Argent looking furious and Sparx looking wary.

"Are you having an affair with Sparx!" she shouted instantly. Nova jumped in fright, but regained herself.

"With Sparx? Huh, no!" Nova was offended. Argent walked up to Nova, and looked her squarly in the eye.

"Listen, tell me the truth. Are you with Sprax?"

"No way!" said Nova angrily. She was getting annoyed.

"Because I heard from a friend that there was this other monkey staying here, and I think it might be you."

Nova glared, "No way!" she said, disgusted, "I would never hang with that double crossing, cheating, lying, disgusting little fluff head!"

Sparx's eyes widened at the comments.

"I am most certainly not a double crossing, lying... whatever! That's the truth!"

Argent turned to Sparx, "Shut up!" she shouted. She turned back to Nova.

"Listen to me, is there another monkey? Have you seen another monkey in here?" she asked. Nova looked at Sparx, who was trying to make her say no. Nova nodded.

"Yeah, sure, there was this other monkey," she said, "She was purple."

Sparx groaned. Argent turned to Sparx.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she shouted. Sparx cringed.

"No I didn't!" he said, "Nova! What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with that Josie girl!" said Nova angrily, "Go to hell!"

Suddenly, Josie re-entered the room.

"Uh, is everything okay in here?" she asked. Argent stared.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she bellowed. Josie faltered.

"I'm Josie."

"Are you with Sparx?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend."

"HE- WHAT?" Argent had the word murder written all over her face.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" asked Josie, pulling a sour face. Argent pointed to Nova.

"She told me you were with him! I should have known!" Argent almost screamed. Josie turned to Nova.

"You told?" she asked. Nova shrugged.

"So what? He deserved it. If he's going to double cross you all." she said. Josie looked outraged.

"You shouldn't have told!" Josie yelled. "Now you've ruined everything!"

Nova put on an innocent look. "Well guess what?" she said sweetly. "I don't care!"

Argent glared at Sparx. "You're a lying, cheating FREAK!" she shouted. "I hate you!"

Sparx looked terribly guilty. "I'm sorry, I-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "You (censored) piece of (censored)! You lied! Go to hell, you stupid loser!"

Josie glared at Nova. "And thanks for keeping quiet!" she said sarcastically. "I really appreciate it!"

"No problem!" said Nova angrily. "The whole lot of you can get stuffed!"

"EXCUSE ME?" shouted Argent. "Well guess what? GUESS WHAT? You're being PUNK'D!"

It took a while for the message to get through to Nova. One minute she was on the couch, angry and the next minute she was jumping on Sparx, trying to smash his face in.

"I hate you!" she said, laughing. "I hate you I hate you I hate you! How could you do this to me!"

Matt, Gwen and Emily burst into the room, laughing and shouting, "I saw the whole thing!"

Nova turned her attention to the three and knocked them all out.

"Whoa, calm down!" said Josie, laughing.

Nova knocked her out, too. That should teach them all not to Punk her.

She turned to Sparx. "So... Argent isn't your girlfriend?" she asked.

"God, no!" said Argent, appalled. "I wouldn't date him if he was the last guy monkey on Shuggazoom!"

"And... Josie isn't either?"

"Nope!" said Sparx. "It was all an act."

That made Nova even more annoyed. She proceeded to knock them all out.

"I hate you all." she said, and she punched the camera.

**Now that we've Punk'd Nova, it's time to move on to Otto. Poor Otto, he doesn't know what we have in store for him! Review!**


	4. Otto

Here's my brand new chapter. Thanks for reviewing, please read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Monkey Team, but I own Matt and Emily.

**Today we will be Punking Otto. Otto will learn not to trust every stranger with someone elses dog. Emily will be our dog owner, and Matt will be our dognapper. Nova and Sparx have been asked to help us. Otto... try not to cry.**

**Chapter four - Otto**

Sparx and Nova walked up to Otto. "Hey!" said Nova. "You wanna go and get something to eat?"

Otto nodded. "Yeah!" he said. "I'm starving!"

Sparx, Nova and Otto went out of the Super Robot and walked along the streets of Shuggazoom City.

"How about that cafe?" said Sparx, pointing to a small cafe right across the street. The three monkeys ran across the road and into the cafe. When they were inside, they chose a table and began to order.

Otto was about to decided what to eat when our dog owner Emily walked up to him holding a small pomeranian.

"Could you please mind this dog while I go to the bathroom?" she asked politely. Otto noticed she had a bruise on her cheek.

"Where did you get that bruise?" said Otto curiously.

"Nowhere." said Emily, who threw an icy glare at Nova. "Anyway, could you mind Oscar for me?"

Otto nodded. "Sure!" he said, and Emily handed him the fluffy pup.

"Okay," said Emily. "I'll be back soon, I'm waiting for my brother. My brother is supposed to be picking up Oscar for a dog show."

Emily walked off into the bathroom. Otto patted the dog happily. "See how she gave it to me?" he said. "She obviously trusts me more than you two."

Otto didn't see Sparx and Nova exchange glances.

A few minutes later, a man who we know as Matt walked up to Otto. 'Hey, there you are!" he said to the dog. "You've got a dog show to be looking forward to!"

Otto grinned. "You must be that girl's brother!" he said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

Otto gave Oscar to the man. "Well, good luck with the show!" he said. Matt quickly ran off with the dog.

A few seconds later, Emily came back. A look of pure horror flashed across her face. "Where's Oscar?" she asked.

"Your brother came and picked him up." Otto replied.

"What - Are you sure it was my brother?" Emily interrogated.

Otto nodded. "Yeah, he said that he was going to take the dog to the show, so I gave the dog to him."

Emily frowned. "Describe him."

"He was tall," said Otto, thinking. "And he had brown hair. And he wore a dark blue shirt."

Emily looked even more horrified. "That's not my brother!" she cried. "My brother has blonde hair, and he's short!"

Otto suddenly realised his mistake. "But... But..." he stammered. "I'm sure he was your brother!"

Emily fell to the ground. "You gave my dog away!" she yelled. "You just gave away my pure breed pomeranian!"

Otto was on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry!" he wailed. "I didn't mean it!"

Emily was furious. "You didn't mean to hand my dog over to a stranger? Oscar has won countless gold medals in dog shows! And now you've given him away to some... dognapper!"

Nova gave Otto a hug. "Don't worry, Otto..."

Sparx patted Otto on the back. "We'll get the pomeranian back." he said.

Emily was steamed. "You know what?" she roared. "That dog... My Oscar was a father! He has three puppies at home! Can you imagine growing up without a dad?"

Otto sniffed. "Um... Yes."

"Well those puppies can't!" Emily retorted.

Otto started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he wailed. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Well, if you started up a search party to look for the dognapper!" yelled Emily. "That dog was worth $10,000! And if you can't find Oscar, you're paying for him!"

Otto cried harder. "I'm really sorry! I'm really really sorry!"

"And not to mention all the stuff I bought for Oscar!" Emily shouted. "That was all worth about $5,000! You'll be paying for that too!"

Tears rolled down Otto's cheeks. "I can't pay for all that!" he cried. "I don't even have fifty dollars!"

"Then you can never repay me!" Emily screeched. "You've lost my dog! You lost him, and you can't even pay for him!"

Otto said nothing, he just cried some more. Sparx and Nova felt so sorry for him, so they hugged him.

"Don't worry, Otto!" they said. "We'll get Oscar back!"

At that moment, Matt came back in with the pomeranian, followed by Gwen. Then everyone faced Otto and all shouted, "YOU'RE BEING PUNK'D!"

Otto stopped crying immediately. He looked at everyone, and started laughing. "I hate you!" he said. "You made me cry! On camera!"

Gwen ran up to Otto and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Otto!" she said. "It's just too funny to resist!"

Matt handed a by-stander the dog. "Thanks for letting us use your pup!" he said.

"No problem!" the person said.

Otto patted the dog. "That's funny," he said, "Because three days ago, I was watching Punk'd and I was thinking that you'll never get me!"

Sparx grinned. "Well," he said, "We gotcha!"

**Now that I've done Otto, please Review! And don't flame me for making him cry, okay? Up next, we're Punking Antauri. We just hope Antauri doesn't lose his head...**


	5. Antauri

Welcome to another chapter of Punk'd. Please read and review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Super Robot Monkey Team, Ciro does,but I own Josie and the rest of the Punk'd team.

**It's another day of Punk'd, and today we're targeting Antauri. We only have Josie, who will be calling up Antauri to confront him about a certain dog. Read on to find out.**

**C Chiro**

**J Josie**

**A Antauri**

**Chapter five - Antauri**

Somewhere in the Super Robot, the phone rang.

"I didn't know we had a phone." muttered Chiro as he went to answer it.

C: Hello?

J: Hello? Who's speaking?

C: This is Chiro, who are you?

J: Oh, that's not important. I have something to say to you concerning your monkey.

C: Which monkey?

J: The little black one.

C: Antauri? What about him?

J: Antauri? Well, whatever. That little black furball KICKED MY DOG!

C: He WHAT? Wait a sec...

Chiro placed the phone down, and called Antauri, "Antauri, there's a girl saying you kicked her dog."

"What?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Hold on a sec."

Chiro put his ear to the reciever, "Hello?"

J: You still there? I thought you hung up! Well, I have news for you!

C: Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. Antauri would never kick someone's dog.

J: I SAW HIM!

C: You saw- you - wait -um, you sure it was him? I mean, you could have mistaken it for someone else...

J: HOW MANY OTHER F(censored) BLACK MONKEYS ARE THERE?

C: Okay, okay, no need to shout. Wait a sec.

"Antauri. This girl says she saw you kick her dog."

Antauri shook his head, "I'd never do that." he said.

C: Excuse me?

J: What?

C: Antauri says he never kicked your dog.

J: LISTEN TO ME MONKEY BOY! I saw Antauri walk onto my property, and KICK MY DOG! And now my dog needs an operation.

C: I'm really sorry, for the dog, but Antauri would never kick someone's dog.

J: YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL GO TO JAIL! ESPECIALLY THAT BLACK MONKEY (censored) head!

C: HEY! DON'T YOU GO CALLING ANTAURI A (censored) head!

J: I can and I will.

C: No you won't! Antauri would never kick someone's dog!

J: I SAW HIM! I'M A WITNESS!

C: (snorts) Yeah, sure!

J: IT'S TRUE!

C: IT'S NOT TRUE! ANTAURI WOULD NEVER KICK YOUR DUMB DOG!

J: MY DOG ISN'T DUMB! HE'S SMARTER THAN YOU! You little (censored) head!

C: HEY! THAT'S OFFENSIVE!

J: I don't care!

Chiro sighed, and looked at Antauri.

"Antauri, she still reckons you kicked her dog."

"But I didn't."

"I know, that's what I'm trying to tell her."

"How about I tell her?"

"That might not be a good idea..."

"Please?"

"Fine." Chiro reluctantly handed over the phone.

A: Hello?

J: Hello? Who's this?

A: Antauri.

J: YOU KICKED MY DOG, YOU SON OF A (censored)!

A: I didn't.

J: YOU DID! I FRICKIN SAW YOU!

A: You are quite mistaken, I-

J: SHUT IT! I'M TAKING YOU TO COURT! YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL ALL PAY! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

A: O-kay.

J: That's right! Not so tough now, Mr. Antauri.

A: Right, I have information-

J: WELL YOU CAN TAKE THAT INFORMATION AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-

Antauri held the phone away at an arms length.

"What is it Antauri?" asked Chiro.

"She's using foul language." said Antauri. He went back on the phone again.

J: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?

A: No.

J: I thought as much.

Chiro pulled the phone out of Antauri's hand.

C: Listen! Antauri wouldn't ever kick someone's dog, okay? So f(censored) you!

J: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO F(censored)!

C: Where do you live?

J: Where do I-? Your stupid monkey just kicked my dog, and you're asking me where I live? EXCUSE ME! THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!

C: Yes it is!

J: NO IT'S NOT! I LIVE NEAR YOUR BLOODY SUPER ROBOT, AND I SAW ANTAURI KICK MY DEFENCLESS DOG!

C: HE DIDN'T!

J: HE DID!

A: I didn't.

C: Antauri?

A: I picked up the other phone. Lets just straighten all this mess up. Who are you?

J: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! YOU KICKED MY DOG! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

A: I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't kick your dog.

J: YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID! I SAW YOU! I'll kill you.

A: You'll what?

J: Uhh, just kidding. Joking. YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!

A: (sighs) I'm on-

J: SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU KICKED MY DOG! I'M SENDING YOU TO JAIL! Yeah, you're a real hero Antauri!

A: Listen to me-

J: NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! My poor dog needs an operation, because you kicked it. He might not make it!

A: I'm on Punk'd, aren't I?

J:...

C: What?

A: Hello? Josie, is that you? I'm on Punk'd, aren't I.

J: How'd you... How'd you know?

A: They don't call me psychic for nothing you know.

J: O-h... oops... well that went well...

A: Indeed, but I do believe you managed to Punk Chiro a second time.

C: What? Oh yeah... dammit.

J: That'll do. Hah hah, Chiro, you got Punk'd a second time!

C: Shut up...

A: Am I still getting sued?

J: Yes.

**Well, that turned out well. Damn you Antauri, why'd you have to be psychic? Oh well, Gibson next. We all know how impatient Gibson is, so we wonder how he'll take it. See ya next time!**


	6. Gibson

**Hi! Sorry for not updating Punk'd for so long, but on a sad note... This is the LAST CHAPTER!... maybe I'll write a sequel for Punking evil people, like Mandarin and Sakko!**

**Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter of PUNK'D! And Gibson's about to get his butt whooped!**

**Chapter six - Gibson**

**We're back! Yes, us the Punkers are out to get Gibson! For the first time, Gibson's experiments will turn against him. Our RSPCA inspector will be Gwen, and Bub the blue lamb will play an important part. Be ready for serious Punking! By the way, we have the whole Monkey Team (apart from Gibson, of course) in on this.**

It was an ordinary day for Gibson. Or so the blue monkey thought. Our scientist was working in his laboratory on his latest experiment, which just happened to be blue.

Gibson fancied he heard a small 'baah!' coming from his lab cellar, but he ignored it. Why would he have a lamb in his cellar?

Chiro came into the lab, looking extremely worried.

"CHIRO!" yelled Gibson. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't come into my lab unless I tell you to!"

"No... Gibson! This is important!" said Chiro, worried. "This freaky RSPCA inspector in outside the Super Robot, demanding that we let her into the lab! She says that you're so dead!"

"Who - me?" gasped Gibson. "What have I done against animals?"

"Who knows?" said Chiro, shrugging. "I suggest we let her in to see what's wrong."

Chiro went over to the front door thing (A/N: Does the Super Robot have a front door? I don't know.) and saw Gwen the RSPCA inspector.

When Gwen was inside the lab, Gibson felt as if he'd seen this girl before, but he couldn't think of where. But his thoughts were interrupted by Gwen."Gibson!" said Gwen. "Somebody has told me that animal testing is taking place in this very laboratory. You, I am guessing, are the only one who uses this laboratory?"

"Um... yes." said Gibson uncomfortably. "But I don't test on animals! I _am_ considered an animal! It would be like humans testing on other humans!"

"Well," said Chiro. "You are a crazy monkey."

Gibson glared at Chiro, but rounded on Gwen. "I do **not** test on animals!" he snapped. "Prove it! There are no animals in here!"

"Really?" said Gwen. "Chiro! Go check the cellars. See if our animal tester is... animal testing."

"I can assure you, there are no animals in my cellar!" said Gibson. "As a matter of fact, there is corrosive material in there, so I forbid you to search my labs! Chiro! Get out of there!"

Chiro went into the cellar. After about two minutes, he cried out, "HEY! I THINK FOUND SOMETHING!" Chiro emerged from the cellar with a bright blue lamb.

"SO!" yelled Gwen. "Our blue hero has been caught testing his experiments on animals!"

"I did not test anything on this lamb!" shouted Gibson. "I don't know how it got in here, but I have nothing to do with it!"

"Well!" said Gwen. "How do you explain its blue colour? And you just happened to be experimenting with blue liquids! And it just happened to be in your cellar! What a coincidence!"

"I swear!" cried the blue monkey. "I haven't done anything! I don't know how the lamb became blue, and I don't know how it got into my cellar! But I didn't put it there!"

Gibson thought deeply. "Wait... you said someone _told_ you that I was testing on animals!"

"Yeah, so?" said Gwen.

"Chiro!" yelled Gibson. "Did you put this lamb in my lab and call the RSPCA for a joke? Well, it's **NOT FUNNY!**"

"Yeah, blame me, why don't ya?" grumbled Chiro.

"But I didn't do anything!" wailed Gibson. "I promise! You can put me in a lie detector if you want!"

"Sorry, Gibson!" said Gwen. "You got caught!"

"But... But..." stammered Gibson. "Wait a second... who exactly _are_ you? I want some ID!"

Gwen shook her head. "I prefer to remain anonymous."

Suddenly, Matt ran into the room. "I'M HERE!" he shouted drunkenly. "I'M ANONYMOUS! Wooooohaaa!"

Gwen groaned. "Get lost, Matt!" she roared. "Why do you have to drink on the job?"

"Who is that!" yelled Gibson. "He's knocking over my experiments!"

That was, in fact, true. Matt ran around the lab, screaming like a banshee and knocking everything over. Beakers and test tubes soared through the air, one or two of them full of green and blue chemicals.

Bub the lamb luckily didn't get hit, if only I could say the same for Matt. He had green chemicals all over him, and was trying to lick off the blue.

"Luckily for you," muttered Gibson. "I was only testing to see which food colouring was the tastiest. On Otto's demand."

But Matt wasn't listening. He had tears streaming down his face. "I taste like apple!" he wailed. "I'M TURNING _INTO_ AN APPLE!"

"Shut up, Matt!" everyone yelled. Gibson rounded on Chiro.

"How do you know who this man is?" he demanded.

Chiro looked at Gwen for help. Gwen shook her head. "Oh, damn." Chiro muttered. "Busted."

The rest of the Monkey Team and Punk'd Team ran into the lab, shouting "You got Punk'd! You got Punk'd!"

"Great Scott!" he shouted. "I thought I'd be too smart..."

"Doesn't seem that way, Gibby!" said Sparx.

Gibson rounded on Gwen. "_That's_ where I've seen you before!" he exclaimed. "On television!"

"You watch television?" everyone said in awe. Gibson looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"Occasionally." he muttered.

**Yay! FINISHED!... now, the question remains... should I do a sequel, dedicated to Punking bad guys? You decide, oh good reviewers!**

**By the way, Gibson, supa-nova-101 says hi. Sorry if that was a bit late...**

**Gibson: Well... hi.**

**Me: Anyway, review! And tell me if I should write a sequel!**


End file.
